The Pull Between Realms
by Burdened With Glorious Ideas
Summary: A mysterious Asgardian artefact is discovered on Earth it changes the life of one SHIELD agent. She ventures to Asgard unknowing of her true purpose but soon meets Thor and Loki. Revelations take place while romance blooms and tensions arise OC/Loki
1. The Beginning

Alexa crept along the darkened landing knowing the inhabitant was just meters below her. Her steps were silent against the eerie howling winds coming through the unhinged front door. The breeze was icy sending shivers down her spine under her jet black uniform. She held back the chatter of her teeth being careful not to blow her cover before she made her move. Her target crept into view directly below her unknowing of his coming fate. Alexa made her move leaping effortlessly over the banister striking down onto the shoulders of the criminal sending him crashing down face first into the ground with an almighty wail. She adjusted herself to a crouching position still on his back with her weight in the base of his back preventing a struggle from erupting, as backup she shoved the barrel of her gun into the back of his neck.

"You move and you'll regret it" only getting a hushed mumble from him. Realising his surrender she spoke into her era piece. "He's down and out, bring in the agents".

The rumbling in the distance told her she'd been heard. The S.H.I.E.L.D vans pulled up outside allowing a steady flow of agents to flood out into the house, coming to Alexa's aid swiftly avoiding her line of sight knowing the strength and agility she held, she hadn't earned her level 8 in S.H.E.I.L.D by being a passive and unassertive member of the force. The once powerful artefact smuggler was cuffed and in the process of being dragged to the van sporting a look a back at his captor with an unreadable expression only showing emotion through the anger radiating from his fierce eyes. Alexa kindly returned a smug curtesy and grin knowing his surprise at his female captor holding such power over him with such ease. Alexa headed back upstairs searching for the artefact that had brought S.H.I.E.L.D down upon him. A ring, she knew she looking for, but not a simple standard ring, she was looking for an Asgardian ring which could wield immense power in the hands of a selected few. He hadn't concealed it well which made Alexa laugh to herself seeing the ring's glow on his bedrooms mantle piece. The ring was like nothing Alexa had ever seen before, appearing as a icy blue liquid continually flowing around the woven silver frame in a calming motion. The ring was solid to the tips of her fingers instantly cooling them in the process, the ring held a sort of majesty to it, she guessed it wasn't surprising as it has come from another planet. The ring began to glow increasingly brighter with her light touches drawing her in without her even acknowledging the effect it had on her. No one will know if I try it on she thought to herself succumbing to rings hold over her. The ring slid with ease over the tip of her finger but it was only to be dropped as Fury's booming voice resonated around the room.  
The director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury was tall man sporting a long black leather trench coat which matched with his often dark demeanour, however around those he trusted he was much calmer and talkative. Alexa was one of those few along with other high classed agents. The eyepatch covering his left eye really did add to the stern and dominant stature, striking waves of nerves into those in lower ranks who came under his watchful eye. Alexa knew this first hand from when she was picked up on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar many years ago. As she had carried out her mission to what many would call perfection she highly doubted she would be approached by the stern sided Fury.

"I see you've found the artefact Agent Hutton, I see its much to your taste?" Fury stated with a small smile forming across his scarred face.

"Only in my dreams Fury",she said watching him pick up the ring wondering if he had seen her with it. The ring stopped glowing at Fury's touch instantly making him gaze back to Hutton with curiosity. He had seen her with it and the glowing that had come from her touch, she looked away from his gaze hoping to avoid any questions on the matter as she was just as baffled as he was. His smile turned into one of knowing and intrigue at his discovery of the rings' reaction to Alexa.

"Call me Nick, there's no need to be so formal", realising her unease he changed the subject, "Will you be accompanying us back to base Miss Hutton?"

"Of course I wouldn't dare miss the interrogation, you know how I like my criminals...broken and locked up" she grinned knowing Fury's smile indicated praise at her response. They departed in the convoy both their thoughts entangled in their new possession, Alexa still curious to both the ring and Fury's reaction to her and the ring. The Director meanwhile gazed out the window as if he had never seem the night sky before, looking at it with such intense interest, this was accompanied with the occasional curious glance to Agent Hutton.

**thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic so I hope you're enjoying it. Please review I'd love to know what you guys think so far I will always welcome constructive criticism and follows will be much appreciated, I have more chapters lined up so if I get some positive feedback I can post them for you all to enjoy! Also I don't own any of Marvel characters although I would love to... However I did create Alexa Hutton, please enjoy and review xxx**


	2. Light Relief

Their truck pulled up to the drop off zone allowing the pair to climb out and head straight towards the matte black doors. Alexa headed to the retina scanner lining up her emerald eyes to the screen, the machine whurred away scanning every last drop of green from her eyes before confirming her identity. The doors slide open silently revealing crystal clear glass doors that showed the base was in full operation. The facing wall was black except for the large S.H.I.E.L.D eagle logo plastered upon it. The room buzzed with activity as agents streamed through the room with purpose only faltering slightly on Fury's arrival before scurrying off. They strode forwards sending the clear doors open, the two then headed off to the conference room to meet with others of the level 8 status to discuss the unfolding events.

"I'll go wash up and meet you and the others back here in 15", Fury nodded in response before heading off to divulge in deep conversation with one of the teams head scientists. Alexa headed to her quarters quickly eager to run through the days events. Her door labelled 'Hutton' was on the end of the far left wing situated next to a door labelled 'Barton' one of her closest friends and opposite was 'Romanoff' another agent she had worked with multiple times however not earning such a strong friendship. She scanned her key card and strolled into her room sighing heavily as she sat down in her egg chair. She loved her egg chair, although it did come accompanied by continual mockery from Clint Barton. The shower had always worked wonders on clearing her mind, the warm streams of water seemed to wash away her uncertainly, she clambered out the shower changing into her favourite dark jeans and a white tank twinned with a soft blazer, boots and of course her S.H.I.E.L.D ID. Alexa may often have a cold exterior especially when work was concerned but once she was comfortable with those around her she was friendly and was always up for an adventure. Alexa needed a bit of chill time before she was dragged back into S.H.I.E.L.D's affairs, so she did in her favourite way. Music. Loud and energetic was just what she needed. Alexa was an energetic woman, loving adventure just as much as having a night in with the ice cream. Although she knew she could never have as much Cookie Dough as she wanted as it would become clear when she wore her mission catsuit. Aka not a good look. However now dancing was needed and needed it definitely was. Arms in the air and hips swaying to the beat she danced unashamed to her latest purchase. The music was interrupted by rattling on her door and a certain marksman called.

"I know you're in there! Let uncle Clint show you his moves!", he chimed from behind the door. She lunged over to the door unlocking it still dancing away.

"You have moves? I'm surprised at that" she chuckled still grooving away.

"Oh my dear Alexa you have much to learn I am simply a man of many talents" he said bursting into her room. Clint wasn't lying completely when he said he had moves, his dance to David Guetta was verging on impressive however when he started on Shakira no words could describe.

"Clint really! stop please stop I can't watch" Alexa barely got her words out between her laughter.

"Alexa these moves would make Shakira proud" still jigging and bopping to the song. Alexa burst into fits of laughter unable to restrain herself finally stopping her own dancing.

"Well at least you can't see your so called moves!" Just about managing to stand again

"Hips don't lie Alexa!" She gave in and stood next to him copying his hip thrusting and waving causing him to burst with laughter.

"Enjoying ourselves?,some of us have a meeting to attend to", Natasha's voice caused them to jump and immediately stop dancing, they turned behind them to find Agent Romanoff's slim catsuit donning figure standing in the open doorway.

"Umm... We were just warming up for the meeting Tash, don't you ever dance", Clint was obviously trying to get to Natasha's rumoured fun side, his effort was valiant but to no avail.

"No." She turned and stalked off

"Well I don't think Natasha approves of the 'hips don't lie policy'"

"I bet she dances around when no ones looking, who doesn't?"

"Maybe your onto something there Clint, just maybe"

"Aren't I always" he smirked as they left her Alexa's room with just about as much dignity that could be salvaged. The walk was brief to the conference room it was a large circular room with one half the wall completely made from glass so it looked out onto the surrounding compound, the rooms main feature was the S.H.I.E.L.D eagle shaped table surrounded by many chairs all of which were filled aside form Hutton's and Barton's. Their entrance was awkward as Natasha gave them another of her disapproving looks especially aimed at Clint.

"Anything to share Barton?" Fury queried noticing Natasha's line of sight.

"No sir" shifting awkwardly with a slightly blushing face.

They all sat around the table eyes glued to Fury as he began the meeting.

**greetings once again my lovely readers, I hope you're warming up to Alexa. Don't worry the action picks up in the next few chapters, sadly no review yet :( please review I really want to know what you guys think of the story, once again more chapters are reviews, the more reviews the quicker I'll put them up, thanks for reading see you guys soon xxx**


	3. No More Hiding

"As I'm sure you are all aware, Agent Hutton carried out her mission successfully today", he paused to look to Alexa who blushed under all the attention from the meetings' attendees.

"Now we are back in possession of a powerful object that is alien to our planet..."

"And what planet are speaking of Sir?", Natasha queried showing interest in the subject knowing her last big mission was based upon a alien incursion.  
"Asgard"

"The home of Thor?", piped up a recently upgraded level 8 agent looking somewhat baffled

"Yes, the home of Thor" he paused before glancing to Barton and Romanoff " and Loki". Barton clearly shifted awkwardly in his chair turning to both Alexa and then Natasha. Natasha also wore a face of uncertainty a side she rarely showed. Clint bowed his head clearly remembering his last encounter with the God of Mischief. Natasha comforted him by resting her hand on his thigh knowing of his distress. He glanced to her showing an attempted smile to which she reciprocated. Alexa was on her own mission when Loki had attacked New York but she had got up to speed on it soon after. From what she had heard Thor was a powerful god and was armed with Mjölnir and the control of thunder. However reports on Loki were not so pleasant, he appeared to be twisted for power and being intellectually superior this combined with his magic and cunning mind definitely made him dangerous. And Earth knew it.

"The ring has been activated and appears to wield great power or some kind of magic, we do not want another Tesseract incident as we all know of the consequences" Fury leaned on the table making himself formidable to head the message home,"we will not risk any threats from the ring, especially as it is able to be activated, it is stable at this moment but will be closely monitored"  
Natasha spoke first unnerved by Fury's stature,

"If it is not activated now, how was it activated and can we maintain the conditions that forced its inactivity?"

"I only know of one person able to awaken it, we shall keep them parted from the ring"

"Surely the Asgardians cannot reach it here while they are a great distance away?"

"I never spoke of an Asgardian"  
The room fell silent clearly at unease from his words. Agent Romanoff still stared at the Director feeling though his answer was unsatisfactory. He picked up on this swiftly

"I require a private word with Romanoff, Barton and Hutton, the rest of you are dismissed, now." The other agents departed silently their minds still trying to piece the evidence together, the only sounds made were of chairs clattering as they departed. The remaining four glimpsed looks at each other, Alexa could feel Fury's eye burning into her knowing she was the one.

**this chapter is quite short so I might post the next chapter later this evening if you guys are enjoying the story, thanks for reading also a Huge thanks to my two followers virtual hugs to both of you! I would still love to hear from you lovely readers so please do review, I'm sure reviews will act to spur me on to write more chapters for you lot, thanks once more follow and review :) xxx**


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

"Care to explain to those of us who aren't in the know", Natasha's stern voice was the first to break the silence. Fury glanced around the room securing the premise with his gaze before answering Natasha.

"We are currently on high alert, we expect some sort of reply to the ring's activation. No means of communication have yet been made that we are aware of"

"How was the ring activated Sir?", Barton finally interrupted his voice much less assertive than Natasha's. Romanoff glared at Fury also intrigued to know of the rings activator. Fury realised there was no use denying them of such knowledge as being two of his best agents they would find out one way or another. He sat in silence, only giving away the answer by his cold gaze in Alexa's direction. His stare was hard and unforgiving clearly showing the other two agents what they so wished to know.  
Barton was first to speak after the heavy silence,

"Alexa... You activated the ring?", sounding somewhat proud and yet uncertain. Alexa just weakly smiled not knowing what to say being in just as much shock as the others around her. "What did you do to it, you're not secretly from Asgard are you?", it was obvious Clint was trying to piece together how a human could wield a potential Asgardian weapon. Romanoff's eyes were stilled glued to Alexa still waiting for her answer. Knowing she would have to reply at some stage Alexa broke her silence and spoke for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"I just touched it, but It glowed before I touched it..."

"As if drawing you in, this is beginning to sound sinister Director"

"This is why Natasha, we are keeping the ring from Alexa it is hidden away safely" Fury got up once more and began pacing the room clearly pondering the future of the ring.

"How do you know Alexa is the only person to activate it, surely others have had a similar reaction to it?", Barton queried.  
Fury spoke up in response,

"The ring has been in S.H.I.E.L.D's possession since its discovery aside from yesterday, this was the first time any glowing or any change has been registered from it, it even registered on multiple devices back at HQ and the readings were like nothing we've ever seen before, more to the point how could Alexa initiate it and what will Asgards response be" he paused to look back at Alexa "if the ring has hostile properties or has been stolen from Asgard I would expect hostile reactions from them, and if that is what is to come, may the gods have mercy on us, we are in some deep shit". The room grew tense once more before Alexa spoke now with a her confidence back intact

"I am the cause of our problem I will do all that is required to keep Earth safe no matter the cost, I hope you know that Sir?"

"Of course I expect nothing less from you agent Hutton, you three may leave but not a word to anyone outside this table"  
The three agents collected themselves and headed out back to their rooms.

"Keep us posted Sir, alert us to even the slightest situation change" Romanoff's statement was blunt yet verging on her softer side. The three left deep in thought, Clint wrapped his arm around Alexa bringing her towards him to lay a kiss upon her temple. She hugged him looking for comfort, he knew she was holding back her emotions being the strong woman he had grown to know, he knew if she ever needed her friends close, now was the time. Natasha glanced back to the pair offering a genuine smile to Alexa as they reached their rooms,

"If you need anyone to talk to you know we're here just next door".

"You know we're for you Alexa, I don't dance with just anyone", Clint said winking.

"Thanks guys really thanks, perhaps tomorrow I won't get us all in a potiential fray with a world of Gods". The three of them all departed into their own rooms after a day that was not soon to be forgotten. Alexa collapsed on her bed exhausted, she soon slide off into a deep sleep unknowing of the futures events. Little did she know what the coming morning would bring...

**it's all kicking off in the next chapter and Alexa doesn't even know it yet. Still hoping you guys are enjoying it, Loki and co. will be joining us in the next few chapters, thanks for reading don't forget to follow and review I'm always up for ideas and suggestions, thanks to my lone reviewee it means a lot I just hope others will join you, keep reading it'll be updated within the next few days xxx :D**


	5. An Unexpected Guest

Alexa woke swiftly as Romanoff entered her room at speed, agents were always light sleepers so they could sense danger.

"Hutton up now!", Natasha's voice rang out with an obvious sense of urgency. Alexa opened her eyes focusing on the agent before her.

"Wha what's happening?", Alexa said scrambling out of her bed

"We're not quite sure... that's what worries me..."  
Alexa now fully in the real world could see the look of concern on Natasha's face, knowing the look rarely ever made an appearance. Clint's head came into view in her doorway

"Suit up quick", he spoke quietly, deep in thought as he jogged off in the direction of the conference room. Alexa grabbed her suit and rushed into her bathroom, she splashed her face with icy water to make sure her senses were ready. As the water dripped off her face her hands grasped at the basin she raised her gaze to the mirror, _sort this.. I've got sort this no matter the cost_, its my duty,she thought intensely staring herself in the eyes. She slide into her catsuit and rushed out to join Natasha. The red head had already left she saw her running down the corridor, so Alexa started off after her. The building was eerily silent as if the calm before the storm. The sound of her footsteps were her only company as she drew nearer to the conference room, she could hear Fury's booming voice as she turned the final corner. She saw Clint in the doorway with his bow in hand his fingers running over bow as if itching to put it to use. He heard her sharp intake of breath when she stopped running, he gestured for her to come and join him. She strode up to him being stopped to go further by his palm and an intense look of concern. He didn't know how much danger Alexa was in but he wanted to protect her as much as he could although he knew she wouldn't let him, knowing her strong sense of pride and being self sufficient.  
Alexa stood just behind Clint still with a clear view of the cause of the commotion. Or to be more accurate whom was the cause of the commotion. A regal man stood in the centre of the room obviously not deterred by the hostile gathering that had formed around him. His attire matched his stance in elegance and nobility. He wore what looked like a deep blue tunic on top of his dark trousers and boots. The tunic was layered with a detailed armoured breast plate. His capelike coat was down to his calf and was a brighter more regal shade of blue, once more there was armour around his wrists and across his shoulders and collarbones. The detailing was beautiful obviously hand crafted with great thought. The man who wore the outfit was tall and handsome with well kept blonde hair and short beard. There was no doubt the man was attractive but the most distracting part of him was the elaborate sword handle that was just visible from beneath his coat attached to his leather belt. He was armed.

"Now for the final time are going to tell us who the hell you are and what you're doing here, before we have to detain you?", Fury's voice was demanding and persistent.

"I see all of your warriors have arrived, I see now as the perfect time to introduce myself" the man paused and gazed around the agents surrounding the room, catching Alexa's eyes and locking with them briefly before continuing,

"I am Fandral of the Warriors Three, I come to Midgaurd in honour of King Odin of Asgard. I believe you are expecting my arrival?"

"We were expecting something. I believe I know of what you seek, Romanoff?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You know where it's kept, go get it please" Romanoff nodded and swiftly exited out the far door. Everyone's attention was back on the Asgardian, still unfazed by the attention and curious stares.

"As long as you're here for peaceful means, I guess I could say we welcome you're presence", Fury's attempt at a welcome wasn't convincing by 'Miguardian' standards but the Asgardian didn't seem put off.

"Of course I am here on peaceful means, no harm will come to anyone unless I am confronted with hostility", Frandal laughed audibly. At this Romanoff emerged from the far door with metal case between her hands, she passed it to Fury before standing behind him still unnerved by the arrival. Fury strode over to Fandral of the warriors three and handed him the metal case,

"I believe this is yours, no harm has come to it" Fandral opened the case a smile formed across his face. The lid fell open and the ring began to glow knowing of Alexa's presence, the glow was just noticeable to the human eye.

"Ahh and where might the woman who awakened the ring be?", his glaze scoured the room once more this eyes met with Alexa's, she broke away and looked to Fury for direction. Fandral looked from Alexa to Fury and smiled,

"She is to come with me"

**the Asgardians are coming! Eeep I'm getting a tad too excited. hope your still enjoying it! still hoping for more reviews I'd love to know what you think of it so far. AND hieisfuzz thank you to for reviewing i love your feedback and I hope you continue to review! Thanks everyone keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Proposition

**Hello my lovelies! So glad you're still with me on this story especially as its my first story! Chapters are getting longer so I hope you don't mind that :) **

"And what Sir do you think gives you the idea that you can do that?", Fury said speaking directly to Fandral. The room grew uncomfortable as soon Fandral stated his request. Clint turned to look to Alexa who stood close by his side, she was just staring at Fandral. Thoughts were running through her mind too fast for her to interpret, her body stiffened with the quickening of her heart as she tried to maintain composure.

"I don't believe you know of the rings purpose, good sir?",Fandral was still calm, much more so than anyone else in the room. Fury turned on his heel before speaking again

"Everybody out, Now!" Fandral looked quizzically at him, "not you" the confusion faded from him. Alexa left along with everyone else her senses still on high alert waiting for something to fall apart. Her thoughts were interrupted by Clint and Natasha who joined her.

"Are you really going?", Clint queried as a whisper

"I... Well if I need to then I guess... I must.." She paused deep in thought,"Fury wouldn't allow it if wasn't important?"

"You're one of his best agents he's not going to let you be stolen away, well not if we have anything to say, right Clint?" Natasha jabbed him in his ribs to gain his attention "Ow yeah, of course you're one of the team you're not getting out of our reach especially by some blonde weirdo"

"Blonde weirdo? Is his hair too blonde for you Clint?", Alexa ruffled his dirty blonde hair as she spoke trying to continue with normality but she was caught short as she glimpsed Fury returning to the main doors, an unreadable expression etched across his worn face. He opened the door and simply stared at Alexa summoning her with a discreet nod. She headed over across the room not noticing Clint and Natasha calling to her. As she entered the room Fandral rose from his chair to greet her.

"Ahh Lady...?"

"Alexa Hutton"

"Lady Alexa, it suits you well, I am Fandral of the Warriors Three it is an honour to meet you" as he spoke he took her hand and kissed it softly. Alexa blushed a little at the contact.

" An honour? I highly doubt that..." Alexa smiled as she spoke finding the man rather charming and friendly.

"What's happening?" Clint charged through the door with Natasha in tow. Fury spoke up.

"This business concerns neither of you, if you wouldn't mind leaving us to it"

"It's fine Fury they're my closest friends anything that is said here they should hear it" Fury wasn't impressed by Alexa's outburst and was clearly not convinced. Fandral spoke up sensing the honesty in Alexa's request.

"I do believe no harm will come of these warriors knowing of the great news" Fury's face softened showing his decision. Barton and Romanoff went and sat at the table so they could watch from the sidelines. Alexa smiled warmly towards Fandral as a way of thanks. He grinned and cleared his throat before continuing. "The ring which you awakened is a treasure of Asgard that holds a great responsibility. It was cast out to Midgard many centuries ago..." Pausing at Alexa's confusion, soon realising the reason, "The Midgard I speak of is also known as Earth, your home" Alexa's ahhed and continued to listen intently. "The ring was waiting for the great warrior, the one who would unite the realms..." Fury stood abruptly and glared at Fandral with intent, the look was received and noted before he continued. "The ring deems you worthy to come to Asgard to become one of our most highly trusted warriors, I have been assured of your skills already by the ring as it will only call to Asgard once a worthy warrior with a strong and just heart has been found." Alexa was glued to the floor her eyes never leaving him."and you Lady Alexa are to represent Migard in my gracious home of Asgard". He finished, grinning at Alexa with great promise in his eyes. Alexa was taken back by his words, her, she, was to go live on Asgard as one of their warriors... On Asgard, another planet... with actual Gods... Like powerful mythical gods?! She couldn't quite believe the proposition.

"So the ring thinks I'm a great warrior, worthy of Asgard?"

"The ring was sent to Midgard to find its one true owner, it has waited all this time for you and only you", Fandral was still smiling as he spoke. He could tell just by looking at her that she was agile and athletic perfect to be a skilled warrior, her sleek toned body gave this away. Knowing that the ring also decides on heart he couldn't wait to get know her, she was a beautiful woman by any mans standards Asgardian or human which was sure to make her company even more enjoyable.

"So the ring only works for me and no one else?" He nodded gently seeing her finally coming to terms with what he had told her. She looked to Fury for guidance and his statement. She could also see Clint and Natasha out the corner of her eye. Clint's expression was full of pride at the thought of his best friend being worthy of a realm of Gods. His eyes beamed as he sat on the edge of his chair leaning towards the others. Natasha however was piecing together what had happened and had sat back in her chair to take in all the information and variables available to her. Fury finally spoke up.

"You should go" his voice was calm and much more relaxed than usual, "You would learn a lot and you are the perfect candidate, it seems the ring chose with great precision" Alexa slightly bemused with Fury's kind words, she then realised what her answer would be.

"I... I am honoured to be selected, if Asgard wishes my attendance I shall not refuse. I act to create a flourishing friendship between our two worlds". Alexa spoke in her agent manner, trying to sound more like a worthy warrior. There was no way in hell she would turn this opportunity down how could she turn down an offer from a powerful and highly respected society, of nothing less than gods?

**hope you're enjoying the story, we're off to Asgard in the next chapter EEEEEPPPP! Yh I'm a tad excited... I hope you are too! thanks for all of you guys reading, favouriting and following the story. Still love for some more reviews although I love the reviews at have, please review I'd love to know your ideas and opinions, stay tuned the next chapter will be up before monday :) sorry for those of you who read it when I hadn't sorted out the layout, I've done that now hopefully it's more enjoyable to read this way **

**ps Loki and Thor are just around the corner!**


	7. Separation

**As promised the Chapter is up before Monday!**

The decision was made. Alexa would travel to Asgard to become one of their warriors. Fandral seemed delighted with her quick acceptance and had announced their departure the coming evening much to Alexa's surprise. Fury's reaction to the whole experience was definitely unsettling and raised concerns by all who knew of the coming departure. Fury's hard exterior had never showed visible signs of distress. After the decision was made he made no attempt to speak with Alexa and was obviously in a world of thought far from this world possibly as far away as Asgard. Fury was known to voice his concerns without a second thought, he was imposing and prone to bluntness no matter who he was addressing. But the Fury Alexa had been in the company of for the past few hours showed none of these qualities. His eye held a soften gaze and never met with Alexa's, he rarely spoke and only if directly asked. He looked deeply concerned when he believed no one was watching but when Alexa queried him wondering if she was doing the right thing he would simply respond trying to sound as positive as possible with minimal effort. She gave up probing him and left him to his distant thoughts.

The black SUV was drawing near to the desired location. The location itself was one that was as close to the saying as it could be, right in the middle of no where, literally no where. Alexa had lived with S.H.I.E.l.D for the past few years and still was unaware of many of their secluded locations. The journey had been long to say the least. But at least she had some company, she sat in the back with her new acquaintance sat beside her perplexed by the steel contraption he sat within. Their conversations were friendly and acted to calm her nerves before venturing into the unknown. Alexa's growing curiosity for Asgard was obviously pleasing to Fandral as he spoke with pride over his home.

"The palace is the centre piece of the Realm, it is really a beauty upon the landscape. I'm sure it will impress you", the pride was clear on his face and the glint in his eyes never left him as he spoke.

"Sounds amazing I'm sure I will be impressed", she chuckled lightly finally becoming excited for her journey.

"I better be able to visit you lot soon, sounds like the place to be", Clint's smirk appeared in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure King Odin would welcome you, once our new warrior is settled in"

"I would love that", Alexa grinned as she gazed out the window knowing the car was slowing. The growing feeling of anticipation was reaching a head and was bursting at the seams of her grin. It was clear on her face so much so that Fandral put his hand out to hers warmly.

"Your elation at visiting my home, prides me to think the ring has chosen well. I am expecting great fulfilment from you and your endeavours". He would of known he was attractive but if he some how didn't the blushing from Alexa's cheeks as he spoke would of made him aware.

"I aim to do my home proud and honour yours" the car stopped abruptly followed by Clint's laughter.

"Sorry bout that folks" his smirk appearing once more. The threesome exited their vehicle into clearing and headed off to where Fury stood in the centre looking into the night sky with great curiosity.

"I've brought up the gang ready for their little trip, they're ready to leave let me tell you" he winked at Alexa knowing it would agitate her. He wasn't wrong. She elbowed him in the ribs before Fury turned to face them.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said still grinning, his only response was one of her signature eye rolls.

"I hate to intrude on you and your companions humorous endeavours, but I believe it's time for us to depart" Fandral glanced between the agents around him.

"How um does this work exactly?" The way to travel to Asgard another planet no less had never crossed her mind. Fury finally made brief eye contact with her before he turned his curiosity to Fandral.

"The Bifrost will be opened by Heimdall the guardian of Asgard, when I call to him. He can see across the realms nothing happens without his watchful eyes seeing, that is how I found your location in first place Lady Hutton."

"A Bifrost...right sure lets go with whatever that is?"

"You will soon find out Milady, it is an experience few outside of Asgard encounter, think of it as your first taste of Asgard"

"Not before you say goodbye to me Miss Hutton!" Clint stated as he strode over his arms wide ready for an embrace.

"And how could you expect me to leave without saying farewell to you?" She smiled weakly knowing saying goodbye to her best friend wouldn't be an experience her emotions could withstand. Her arms wrapped around him as she drove her face into his chest in an attempt to stem the tears. His warm embrace followed suit as he wrapped around her middle. The hug wasn't interrupted by any words the two knew they'd cry at the slightest mention of their separation. They both withdrew with eyes brimming with emotion.

"You'll visit won't you, I'll make sure of it!" He nodded silently still wrestling his tears. She turned to Fury, he presented his hand and she took it warmly shaking it finally gaining his attention.

"You'll do me proud Alexa I know you will, we'll find a way to stay in touch. You'll make a fine warrior, I know you will", it was the first time he had spoken honestly and with such sincerity in a long time.

"Thanks Director, I will do all that is expected of me"

"Nick, call me Nick", the handshake ended as she smiled at his informality. It was followed by a brief pause before Fandral spoke up once more.

"I believe now is the time..." He looked to the sky poignantly,"HEIMDALL Open the Bifrost!" The power at which he shouted sent a brief look of concern across her face, before her eyes widened as the Bifrost came into effect. The bright lights bellowed down form the dark sky, the light whirled into what could only be compared to as a tornado of radiant light thundering down to Earth. She was caught unaware when Fandral called her as he stood in the epicentre of the light, she trotted over into the light, feeling the power surge around her but causing her no harm. "Hold on tight" he grinned, knowing that she would likely be startled by the power of the Bifrost. She did as she was instructed and wrapped her arms around him. She turned to see Clint his eyes still brimmed with tears, his head tilted as he waved her on. She mirrored his wave but her arm was soon drawn back to Fandral as the Bifrost's power came to full effect drawing the pair for the Earths surface. Her eyes were forced to mere slits as the light brightened, the force of the Bifrost was like nothing she had ever experienced. Her hair was everywhere all at once, the wind was gale force causing her to fear they would somehow steer off course. The journey was surprisingly short considering the distance they had travelled. They landed on what Alexa could only see as a shimmering floor through her scrunched up gaze, she stumbled with the impact only saved from the floor by Fandrals hold on her. The light faded and she was greeted once again by his calm voice.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Alexa of Midgard"

**Welcome to Asgard! the story will be set in Asgard from now on, unless Alexa ventures on some field trips. And yes it does mean Loki and co. will be introduced in the next chapter. And the next chapter is a biggie (way bigger than any chapter ive ever written) so I hope you like reading! Thanks for your favouriting, following and reviews. Please continue to review as it spurs me on and gives me a sense if what you guys do/don't like. Keep reading and reviewing :) xxx **

**Farewell Midgard and hello Asgard... And Loki... And Thor... And Everyone else**


	8. Asgard

**Greetings once again! I bring to you a very long chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

She stood surrounded by a huge beautifully ornate domed room, the walls where covered in what Alexa could see as circles with intricate markings already showing the beauty of Asgard even before she knew she was there.

"Are you alright Milady?", Fandral asked curious to Alexa's wide eyed look

"I umm, well... Wow, just wow"

"I see you're soaking in Asgards delights even if only from the Bifrost, come with me Lady Hutton" he grasped he arm lightly and started off towards the opening of the Bifrost only stopping when a deep voiced Asgardian spoke up.

"Fandral you have returned, with the rings owner in tow?"

"Indeed I have, Heimdall this is Asgards soon to be enrolled warrior, Lady Alexa Hutton" Heimdall stepped down from his post and bowed to Alexa briefly. Alexa begun to curtsy but realising her attire she stopped and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry...I have heard much about you, you are the guardian of Asgard?"

"I am Milady, it is my honour to serve and protect the household of Odin and its realm, I believe you have an audience with the royal family soon, I assume you will be escorted to be fitted in suitable Asgardian attire before your audience?" He said as he skimmed her head to toe.

"Of course we are on our way now, we shall be seeing you soon"

Fandral nodded before a gentle touch on Alexa's arm to continue them on their path. Alexa smiled and nodded her head as they left Heimdall's company. As soon as they stepped from the Bifrosts cover, Alexa's eyes met with a sight she could barely believe. There in front of her stood the majestic realm of Asgard. Fandral was right the palace was beyond beautiful. The towers that made up the palace shone silver and gold in the crisp sunlight. The surrounding city was dwarfed by the palace but was still intriguing none the less. If there was anything Alexa knew, she knew she would soon learn to love Asgard. Her thoughts and gaping mouth were stopped abruptly when Fandral spoke.

"I see the palace is already working its magic on you" he said grinning with pride at the reaction his home had created.

"It's stunning, beautiful" she turned to him still wide eyed

"That was the reaction I was hoping for" the grin still plastered on his face. They began walking once more towards the city, Alexa still in awe of her soon to be home. They continued walking towards the city eagerly, Fandral had offered for them to get a ride to the palace but Alexa refused curtly wanting to learn as much about the city before she was met by its rulers. The city was like nothing she had ever seen of imagined, the water that surrounded the city glistened and was a rich shade of blue. The lower city that lined the water echoed the palace's colour but was on a much smaller scale but still beautiful none the less. The residents seemed curious of her arrival obviously realising their non native visitor, her catsuit was obviously not suitable attire and obviously gave herself away to not being from their realm. She also realised the Asgardians were nearly all taller than her. Being accompanied by one of the realms trusted warriors obviously reassured them, Alexa also realised that many women's eyes were drawn to Fandral forcing her to laugh lightly as he never once ignored a glance he always offered light smile that always seemed to work it's magic. A lady's man huh? Alexa thought, it was crystal clear and rather amusing.

They eventually reached the palace doors greeted by many an Asgardian warrior. She gazed up to see if the peak was visible, she ended up stumbling back from her efforts, her checks tinting slightly as she realised the amusement she offered the guards.

"Greetings Fandral, is this our much awaited warrior we see before us?" One of the guards spoke up eyeing her head to toe. Once again Alexa was clearly conscious her black cat suit was not suitable. His eyes lingered but were brought back to Fandral as he spoke

"Indeed this beauty is Lady Alexa of Midgard" Alexa offered a slight bow rather than a unsuccessful curtesy

"Don't worry I'm much better at my job than I look" stumbling around whilst meaning to be their newest warrior that their relic had waited years for was not what Alexa had in mind for her first impression. The guards spread apart and the huge intricate doors opened to what Alexa could only describe as the most divine view she had ever seen. The walls were lined with ornate columns and lavish floor length curtains, the room was vast so much so that the guards at the end of it at the opposite door were tiny. Alexa slowly crept into the vast hall everything was pristine and whenever possible, was detailed with gold. Her eyes were wide trying to absorb as much as possible only realising she had ignored Fandral when he spoke up for the second time.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"That's one of many words I'd use to describe it" her pupils still round and distracted by the hall.

"I am to escort you to our tailor, she will create your armour as well as your regular attire, her prowess in her art is unmistakable"

"So I'll have my own armour?" The idea sparked her imagination at its mention, if it was anything like Fandral's it would be magnificent.

"Of course, it will fit perfectly to you alone and will act as your last line of defence"

"Where would one find this fine tailor?" Alexa grinned unable to hide her anticipation and excitement. Fandral once more impressed with the soon to be warriors enthusiasm, spoke in his most charming of voices accompanied by his enchanting smile and presented his arm to Alexa

"This way Milady", Alexa wound her arm round his.

"I've seen your charming ways Fandral, I wouldn't want to take you away from your adoring fans" Alexa smirked at her comment hoping he would realise it was in good spirit.

"My fans?" He looked quizzical obviously not familiar with the term

"The women of Asgard!" He began chuckling at this clearly amused by her answer. He led her onwards around the palace, the beauty surrounding her never faltered. The palace was more than elaborate, a dreamlike quality hung about it as Alexa still tried to comprehend its existence, let alone that she was there. They soon ascended what seemed to be a marble staircase which led them to a long hallway where a distant humming was just audible, it grew softly as they continued down towards the a door in the far left wing. The door was draped in rich silks which gave away the inhabitants occupation quite clearly. Fandral knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Come on in, it's open" the pair headed through the doorway and were met by a large room beautifully covered in fabrics and exquisite gowns. It only made Alexa even more excited to see what she would be given. A middle aged women in a ankle length dress stopped humming at their entrance and turned to face them. Her hair was a deep brown speckled with grey, her face was round and cheerful and showed clear dimples in her cheeks.

"Ahh Fandral it's so nice to see you,' he nodded," and who have we here?"

"This Nessa, is-" he was cut off

"Alexa Hutton, of Migard" she bowed out of politeness, once again realising the inappropriateness of her attire.

"Ahh Lady Alexa, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've been expecting you. I've drafted your armour and your gowns I will just need to measure you and adjust them for you." Her warm gaze turned to Fandral.

"and yes Fandral that means you are to leave us in peace"

"Such a shame, are you sure you want me to leave ?" he grinned, being his usual cocky self.

"Unfortunately for you I do not wish to have an audience as I undress today"

"Sure?" the grin still lingered playfully

"Out" Alexa laughed whilst pointing to the door. His arms up in submission he left to the door still grinning like a loon.

"What an amusing young man..." Nessa drifted into thought, but being almost immediately brought back, "I believe your rich brown hair will look perfect with the colour selection I have acquired for you." She shuffled off before Alexa could reply, but returned swiftly with armfuls of fabrics and outfits. Alexa couldn't help but smile knowing this was all for her, she was beginning to like Asgard even more. "I've drafted out your armour as you'll be needing it for your audience with the king, however I need to adjust it to fit you perfectly and I also require measurements for your gowns".

"Your wish is my command" Alexa chimed eager to try on her armour.

"If you wouldn't mind undressing behind the screen dear, I can measure you accurately" she gestured to a screen which had a painting of somewhere Alexa believe to be somewhere in Asgard. It was a beautiful landscape with mountains in the background and a forest in the foreground that surrounded a clear blue lake that glistened in the sun. Alexa hid herself behind the screen as instructed whilst Nessa collected her tape measures.

"Ready for me dear?"

"I, umm guess so..."she said, standing uncomfortably bare behind the screen, arms crossed to be as modest as possible. Nessa naturally was unfazed obviously she was used to this, Alexa however wasn't as comfortable looking idly around the room to avoid eye contact. Nessa wound her tape measure around Alexa's body recording her figures as she went.

"There all done, now if you could but your undergarments back on, we will fit you with your armour". Alexa nodded slightly, still uncomfortable in her state of undress and proximity to what could simpy be described as a complete stranger."You're rather quiet dear, what is troubling you?" Alexa embarrassed by her discomfort decided to bypass mentioning that and skipped to her main concern.

"I have an audience with the royal family soon, I have no idea if they will accept me let alone like me..." Alexa's concern was obvious from the solemn tone of her voice. Nessa now on the other side of the screen gathering Alexa's outfit spoke with a calm soothing voice.

"So I presume you've never been acquainted with them?" Nessa queried as Alexa came from behind the screen to where the tailor waited for her.

"No, I've heard of Thor, he helped my agency back on Earth"

"You'll have no trouble with Thor dear, he is a kind and just man as well as the realm's most skilled warrior. He has a kind heart and is rather gentlemanly prince despite his power"

"I've heard nothing but kind words of him back home, he is not cause for my concerns..."

"His mother, Frigga has raised him well, that is where his kind heart comes from. The queen has the kindest of hearts, it is likely she will take you under her wing. She is also a skilled sorceress something that is rare in this realm, it is her main form of defence. Though Odin has never been truly fond of the practise of magic, he doesn't possess the ability himself"

"Odin, he's the king of Asgard?" Alexa queried as she raised her arms to be measured.

"Indeed, he is a wise man worn by many a battle. He seeks peace and has earned it by his bravery and skill. In character he is rather intimating, I will not lie to you. He means well but can be blunt and interrogating, something you might find yourself subject to though not harshly as he sent out the ring that brought you here many a year ago, he will trust its judgement".

Alexa knew she must make a good impression to showcase her best qualities, she needed to please him, earn his approval, he held the power over her future. Her brow furrowed at Nessa's description of him uncertain of his reaction to herself, a mere mortal. Nessa had finished her measuring and was off collecting the armour. She returned handing it to Alexa to wear. Once more Alexa did as instructed and began to dress herself. "He is known as the all father, it will do you well to know this before you are in his presence as this is how you shall address him. He rates highly of respect" Alexa nodded trying to remember as much of the information as was physically possible. To disrespect him was out of the question, she would wear her work persona in his presence. She could wear it whenever it seemed fit, and an audience with a king from a realm of gods who wanted to enrol her as one of his own warriors seemed like a fairly suitable time. Alexa's thoughts were interrupted as Nessa continued her description but this time with a much more stern voice that seemed unnatural for a women such as herself. "Your troubles will lie with the king's adoptive son-"

"Loki."

"I'm sure your world is acquainted with him. He is not to be trusted, a man with a cunning and devious mind, a mind so sharp one would cut themselves upon trying to decipher it. As I'm sure you're aware of his distaste to your kind, he will not act kindly to you, that I am sure."

"I am well aware of his distaste for my kind as it is much the same as my distaste for him"

"He will taunt and seek to break you, it is something he is most fond of doing. He weaves more magic than Frigga and wields it with powers far from this realm, his magic is something that you should be wary of if not fearful of. You'd be best to avoid him". Alexa knew Loki was bad news, she'd known how he had broken Barton with ease. Barton was one of the strongest people she knew, and he clearly despised Loki and would if given half a chance challenge him, though Alexa knew the outcome would never be as he hoped. He had torn apart New York with minimal effort and had found pleasure in doing so. Alexa hadn't met him yet but knew that her disdain for him was strong.

She was brought back from her thoughts as Nessa began tightening the bodice of her armour till it was snug. The woman continued to pin the material at her shoulders ensuring its fit. An eerie silence came over the room leaving Alexa with her unsettling thoughts of the audience while the tailor finished correcting the garment. It was obvious from the woman's words of Loki that she meant every word and harboured her own dislike for the prince, Alexa had thought the kind older woman would not be host to such feelings but Loki obviously struck a chord with her, this alone acted to increased Alexa's apprehension of the coming meeting. Nessa was first to break the silence.

"It suits you well, I just need to attach your armour", she scurried over to her desk where the final pieces lay. Nessa fastened the armour to the garment, the armour covered her chest, shoulders and bare forearms. Nessa gestured to the ornate mirror in the corner of the room, Alexa's feelings of anxiety faded as excitement began to fill her once more. It was beautiful. The fabric was a dark shade of turquoise, the skirt fell to her lower thigh and was designed for ease of movement with slits running through the top layer of material. The bodice of armour fit with the contours of her body, flattering her shape effortlessly. The silver armour's edging was detailed with pristine vines with flowed along her sides as well as the armour on her forearms. The garment stopped at her shoulder where more armour protected her, it lasted to the bottom of her shoulder revealing her bare skin until her armoured forearms. Alexa was speechless, words failing her ever time she tried to thank Nessa. "A true warrior of Asgard stands before me, you look beautiful"

"Nessa this is... is amazing, I cannot thank you enough!" Alexa turned in her knee high leather boots to face Nessa. "Thank you" her smile genuine and heartfelt.

"Dear it is my honour, it is my duty to protect Asgard's warriors"

"But I am no warrior of Asgard..." Alexa's smile began to fade.

"Not yet as you haven't met our King yet!" Nessa teased her voice playful.

"Yeah... If all goes smoothly..."

"It will." Alexa exhaled comforted by Nessa's kind words, only to inhale sharply as loud knock was heard from the the door. Alexa suddenly brought back to her anxiety stared at the door her body frozen to the spot

**thanks for reading please keep reviewing I really want to know what you guys think! Thank you especially to those who are following the story or have favourited it it means a lot! Sorry Loki isn't in this chapter however he is in the next chapter as I have already written him in! So it's exciting times here in Asgard**

**keep reading and reviewing :) xx**


	9. An Audience with Asgard

"Come in" Nessa chimed. Much to Alexa's relief Fandral emerged from behind the door. His eyes travelled the length of Alexa before him. He was impressed, she looked stunning even more so than he had imagined her in her armour. A charming and satisfied smile spread across his face instantly.

"You look splendid, Lady Alexa"

"Why thank Fandral" she blushed at his comment and the way his eyes were glued to her. He realised this shortly and shuffled his feet awkwardly before continuing.

"The house of Odin is beginning to form in the throne room, we must be on our way"

"Of course" she turned to Nessa for a final time,"thank you"

"Be gone you have more important matters to attend to", Nessa's voice was heavy with humour as she waved Alexa off.

Fandral led Alexa down the impressive halls once more, both minds mulling over the coming audience. They reached the grand doors of the throne room, the doors expertly engraved with the palace on them.

"You'll be fine, there is no need to worry, Odin will see you for who you truly are. I must speak with him first, the guards will open up the doors when you are to enter. Walk to stand in front of the Allfather and curtesy, he will control the proceedings from there." Alexa let out a muffled sound of understanding. Fandral placed his hand on her arm comfortingly. "You'll be fine, I'll be in there with you" and with that he strode off into the Throne room to speak privately with the king. 'See you for who you truly are', those words echoed through her thoughts, who really was she? She was out of her depth on a planet full of gods... Of strangers who could overpower her with little to no effort.

She snapped herself from her negative mindset as the guards informed her they had been instructed to open the doors. She held herself tall and confidently, her mind clearing ready for the meeting. The doors creaked open revealing the grandest room by far. The sides were lined with guards and what looked like to be other warriors. Her eyes darted to the other end of the room, spotting the huge ornate throne to which Odin was visibly upon. Alexa strode purposefully down the hall until she saw Fandral nod his head indicating for her to stop. Straight in front of her was Odin, the Allfather, the King. He was an older man with white hair and beard and an eyepatch covering his right eye. Leaving his left eye to analyse the mortal that stood before him. He had by far the most detailed and crafted armour accompanied with a scarlet red cape that flowed from his shoulders. Alexa curtseyed as he surveyed her with his one eye.

"Greetings young one, please introduce yourself to the house of Odin", The Allfather spoke with such superiority it nearly threw Alexa off the task at hand.

"I am Alexa Hutton of Earth" she bowed her head in a sign of respect, he nodded slightly to return the greeting.

"I am Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard. And this is my family" he gestured to his wife first, "Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my beautiful wife and mother to my sons" Frigga was a woman who oozed calm and serenity she seemed to be a polar opposite to Odin. The warmth in her smile settled Alexa's nerves even more as she strode down to Alexa. She placed her hand out to Alexa, she took her hand and curtseyed.

"Welcome Alexa" she said softly so only the Midgardian could hear before returning to the Allfather's side.

"And these are my sons, Thor..." A tall blonde Asgardian stepped forward from Alexa's right. Thor hadn't been able to keep eyes from the human, she was beautiful and enchanting. He had eagerly awaited his introduction to be able to greet her properly. He strode forward without hesitation. She curtseyed and bowed her head and returned her hands to her side. As she did his muscular hand gently grasped hers and brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Alexa tried as hard as she could to refrain the tint in the cheeks.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Alexa" at which he released her hand and returned to his place with a content smile plastered across his face.

"...And Loki" Alexa couldn't see him initially until the raven haired god emerged from the shadows on her left. He eyed her head to toe his face emotionless and unreadable. Alexa's gut knotted uncomfortably as he strode towards her, she tried to mask a scowl but wasn't sure how successful her efforts were. Knowing she couldn't be disrespectful in front of Odin she simply curtseyed and bowed her head but never withdrawing her harsh eyes from him. He gave her the faintest of nods in response before allowing a slight smirk to form as he noted how grudgingly she greeted him. She knew of his previous deeds on Earth. Her brow furrowed slightly as she saw him smirk. He thankfully returned to the shadows before Alexa's restraint shattered.

Alexa was brought back from her angered state when Odin came down the few stairs before her with a staff in hand. He strode towards her with such an air of superiority about him. Alexa knelt on one knee as he approached her. His staff was touching her right shoulder followed my her left as his booming voice spoke again as the staff made contact with ground sending a soft wave of sound from it.

"Alexa Hutton of Midgard I hereby enlist you into my fleet of royal warriors, you will protect Asgard, your new home with your life. You will strengthen our ties to Midgard and create peace between the realms, now rise with your fellow warriors, welcome to Asgard" at this the whole room sounded with cheers and applause, Alexa rose as instructed and whispered her thanks to Odin earning her a smile. She saw Fandral with the other royal warriors cheering, he grinned when he realised he had caught her attention. Odin's voice stemmed the cheers.

"You will join us for a feast this evening in celebration" and with that Odin departed from the throne room offering Alexa a slight smile as he left. Alexa now stood where he had left her unsure of where to go, luckily company arrived swiftly.

"You should trust me more, I told you you'd be fine, my fellow Warrior!" Fandral's voice raised in obvious celebration, however Alexa was distracted by the three Asgardians who stood behind him. A large, bearded grinning man, a lean man with a curious look and a woman wearing a rather scathing look much to Alexa's discomfort. Fandral continued in his high spirits. "These are your fellow royal warriors, may I introduce you to the rest of the warriors three and Lady Sif" Sif's eyes never tore from Alexa's, her eyes calculating, a look Alexa knew Natasha Romanoff to wear when unsettled. The larger man stepped forward, perhaps more of a waddle Alexa thought.

"I, Milady am Volstagg of the Warriors Three" his voice deep and friendly as he bowed in his greeting. Alexa returned the bow and offered her own greeting.

"I am-"

"There is no need to introduce yourself we were all at the audience, and we shall be at the feast too!"

"I wondered how long it would take for you to mention the feast Volstagg! I am Hogun of the Warriors Three, you see our Volstagg here has a rather large appetite for feasts, similar to Fandrals appetite for women". Hogun chuckled out the second half obviously amused by his own wit.

"Well at least I have the patience to wait or my treats!" Fandral obviously unoffended by Hoguns jest. "Finally not by any means last Lady Sif" Volstagg gestured to the warrior who stood back from the warriors three. She stepped forward coldly to greet Alexa. Sif nodded ever so slightly to Alexa after clearly looking her up and down with a face of displeasure plain to see.

"A mortal, who's made it this far... How impressive..." Her drawl voice was stopped short as Thor appeared behind Fandral and Hogun, he slung his muscular arms over their armoured shoulders.

" I see we are all being aquatinted with our newest warrior, I presume they are being welcoming?" His voice was deep and warming, and matched his tall stature. He was undoubtably tall and muscular, note to self don't pick a fight with Thor, Alexa thought. These were obviously his closest friends surrounding her. Welcoming? That wasn't how Alexa would have described Sif's opening statement. However Sif's mood had changed at the princes presence clearly not wanting to voice her displeasure of the midgardians arrival to the royal family.

"They are, they treat me very kindly to which I am very grateful" Alexa had to admit Thor's smile was one that could light a room and enthral everyone within it, including herself.

"I expect nothing less from you all" he messed Fandrals hair jokingly, Fandral immediately set to right to his hair as the prince continued."Your first feast on Asgard will begin shortly, it would be my honour to escort you?" Thor stepped up from behind his friends and offered a hand to Alexa. His soft gaze fell to her and only her as he awaited her response. His eyes warmed her inside and out, Nessa was right he was a gentleman. Alexa put her hand out to his and smiled inwardly as she accepted his request. Fandral interrupted meekly,

"We better get Volstagg to the feast before he ransacks the palace for food!" Hogun nodded and shoved Volstagg to signal their departure. Sif left instantly turning on her heel leaving the others in her wake. Fandral noting the princes blatant interest in the mortal gently elbowed Thor as he left the pair.

"I would be honoured My Lord" Alexa curtseyed gracefully, Thor placed his other hand over Alexa's as he spoke.

"Call me Thor", Alexa blushed at his informality.

"Well then Thor could you please whisk me off to the feast I am rather hungry" He chuckled clearly taken with her wit. He led her off towards the feast eager to ask her many a question about herself and her home.

When they arrived they were the last to be seated, Alexa sat between Thor and Fandral with Hogun opposite who sat with Volstagg on his left and much to Alexa's displeasure Loki to his right who sat opposite Thor. The Allfather sat at the head of the table with his queen at his side, there were a small number of Asgardians who Alexa was not yet acquainted with sat along the table. The feast was lavish to say the least, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. Volstagg was clearly a fan of Asgardian cuisine she noted as he ploughed on through his next dish without hesitation. The food was mind blowing, showing her taste buds flavours she had never thought to have existed. The conversations had flowed easily which Alexa was truly grateful of, the Asgardians seemed to have such a fond interest in Earth, quizzing her about Earth and what life was like on Migard, even Sif had mustered up a question to ask. They all seemed enthralled by her answers, all but one.

Loki had sat silently throughout the feast never once speaking up to anyone, he seemed to preoccupied analysing the information about Earth and the midgardian who spoke of it. He found it rather amusing that no one dared mention his little intrusion on Earth, he knew the midgardian steered clear of any subject that he might be involved in. She along with everyone else in Asgard seemed to try and ignore his presence as best possible. But Loki knowing this wanted to test her, test reactions, test her patience. He would wait for the right spot in the conversation for his comments to tie in allowing him to play her. The dessert was Alexa's favourite dish she would of devoured it as quickly as Volstagg had she a big enough mouth. The fresh fruits and assortment of accompaniments were delicious. There was only one thing missing from the feast. Or rather one person. Clint. He would of loved it, cracking jokes whilst demolishing his plateful of food. Alexa's wistful look didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright Lady Alexa?"asked Thor with a look of discomfort forming.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just missing a friend, he would love it here" at this point Fandral chipped in.

"Is this the warrior I met back on Midgard?"

"Yeah, Agent Barton", she turned back to Thor,"he has spoken of you, he speaks very highly of you"

"I am humbled by his his high regard of me, I-" Thor was cut short as another voice emerged.

"Agent Barton, I do recall him. He was a very loyal and skilled fighter" he paused his gaze lingering on Alexa for a reaction before he continued "no matter the target, he was merciless. How is he now? Fully recovered or back cowering in the shadows?" Loki had chosen his moment well, Alexa was obviously close to Barton. His voice was calm if not cocky much to Alexa's annoyance.

"He is fine." Alexa held her tongue, Loki had no place to discuss Barton with her or anyone else.

"Does he still long for the power I gave him, the freedom. I'm sure he'd love for the oppitunity to arise again"

"He would not!" Alexa stood shoving her chair away with her hands planted to the table as her voice rose, "and neither would anyone else!"

"You see Lady Alexa I know Barton better than you think, one does get to know another rather well when they're under ones control, he's a interesting man your Barton"

"Do not speak of him! He is hundred times more the man you could ever be"

"Brother hold your tongue" Thor commanded

"I shall not hold my tongue! My tongue is free to speak as it so wishes. And your prized Barton has done things you can't imagine, things that would horrify you if he ever trusted you enough to tell you" Loki's words singed Alexa with every syllable as he spat them like venom.

"If you even mention him or my home again you will have hell to pay, I suggest you do as your brother says before he will be forced to restrain me from causing you some real harm!" Alexa's hands balled into fists.

"Harm?"he spat out, "No harm can come to me from a petty girl like you, it would simply be amusing to watch you try" he chuckled softly pleased with the way his words got under her skin. Odin's booming voice stopped Alexa's retort in its tracks.

"You are far out of term boy, you cannot speak to a royal warrior in such a manner. Leave the table, you are done here" his voice brimming with authority as he spoke. Loki's eyes narrowed as Odin addressed him. He stood slowly and returned his gaze to the midgardian across from him. He smiled to himself and then departed from the great hall in silence as the halls eyes followed him. She wasn't all she seemed beneath the dull and mindlessness, she had fight and a temper to match. A fight to which he couldn't help but admire as such a fight was a rarity on Asgard, she wouldn't just follow suit as all the other warriors did, although it had taken some prising to get it to the surface. Loki was happy enough to supply to catalyst to force it to emerge. He could have some fun here, play with her push her, it would test Thor to no end. Thor was weak in Loki's eyes he had fallen for nothing less than a peasant and had fallen without thinking about his landing. He was in free fall without a landing in sight, a landing Loki could move. Thor's interest in the mortal only acted to increase Loki's dislike for her further. A mortal shouldn't be near Asgard let alone associating with its Royal family.

The meal had continued calmly after Loki's exit, his actions had earned Alexa an apology from Odin. The guests began to leave soon after, Alexa would have done the same had she of known where she was staying. She excused herself from the few that remained only to be intercepted by Thor.

"I don't believe you know of the location of your chambers?" Thor was tall there were no other was to describe it, he must of been a good foot taller than Alexa, yet his deep voice was soft when he addressed her. "

No I don't know where I am going, perhaps I am to camp out here?" She joked raising her gaze to reach him.

"I do believe I know where you quarters are" he gestured to a corridor to their left,"this way if you please" The pair wandered off in the direction he had indicated, Alexa was exposed to even more of the beautiful palace, she didn't expect to be living within the palace! They eventually stopped at the end of a long hallway in which she believed the other royal warriors chambers were set along. As they came to a stand still Alexa was just about to thank him, but his voice sounded first.

"Lady Alexa I offer my sincere apologies over my brothers words this evening, he is not all cruel. He is not all he seems, he is troubled and mischievous but there is some goodness within him, it just struggles to reach the surface."

"Well he's something I'll give you that, he is yet to prove himself if that is possible for him"

"It's probably a stretch for him, but I do desire the two of you to be at ease" his face seemed troubled as he continued. Thor obviously looked for the good in people even if those people were mass murders, but then he was his brother... "My brother and I are to visit a small village tomorrow, I would grateful if you were to attend" his eyes shone as those of a pleading nature.

"I guess I could try to tolerate the two of you, though I don't suppose you've mentioned my accompaniment to your brother?" She raised an eyebrow sceptical that Loki would allow her to intrude.

"He will be informed in the daylight, when we shall all hope his mood has lightened" Thor's beaming smile reformed as he tried to make the offer sound as inviting as possible.

"Fine, as long as you don't expect me to listen to his insults all day, my patience does have its limits"

"That is a fair request, I shall see you in the daylight" he bowed not letting his eyes move themselves from Alexa's as he smiled. He took her hand within his own and brought it to his soft lips where he kissed it tenderly. Alexa blushed deeply at the gesture as her gaze drifted. "Goodnight Lady Alexa of Midgard" and with that he was gone.

**I hope you guys like longer chapters as it seems that's the way this story is going! As promised Loki has graced us with his presence! Thanks once again for reading please feel free to review I'd love to know what you think so far especially your i opinions of Alexa. Keep reading and follow to keep up to date, thanks once again and dont forget to review! And last but not least a huge thanks for hieisfuzz for being my loyal reviewer!**


	10. Ice of the Enemy

**Sorry for the delayed update, i hope you enjoy it!**

Alexa was woken by a maid, in the early hours of the morning. Her curtains were drawn to reveal the splendour of Asgard once more. She had sent the maid away uncomfortable with the attention and constant presence. She had sent her off to get breakfast trying her upmost to be polite whilst still not desiring her attention. Alexa hauled herself from the soft bed and reminded herself of her new home before she found her armour and headed off to her bathroom. Splashing her face with ice cold water did just the trick to wake her. After washing she slipped back into her armour still amazed at the beauty and craftsmanship behind it let alone the fact it was hers. The last couple of days had been whirlwind experience from one world to another. The course had been smooth aside from previous nights disagreement, but what was she to expect of the man who had tried to conquer her world? The realisation she would spend the day with Loki chilled her mood, forcing her mind to wonder why she had agreed to go. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Lady Alexa, I have brought your breakfast, may I enter?"

"Of course" the tray between the maids hands was lavish, filled with fruits and what looked like pastries.

"I have seen the Princes gathering supplies I do believe they are to leave soon"

"Thanks...umm sorry I don't know your name?"

"Belvia, Milady" she curtseyed unnecessarily

"Thank you Belvia, I hate to keep asking of you but where am I to meet them?" Alexa just about managed to ask between eating a vine of grapes.

"I can escort you there if you would like?" Alexa nodded as she gathered up the finishing touches of her armour before following the petite brunette out into the palace. Belvia led her down to the stables situated behind the palace within its' vast gardens. The stables were made of stone and were laced with bustling stable hands. The scent of stables was always something Alexa loved she had been an avid rider before getting caught up in S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D was far too advance for horses so the opportunity never arose, although the thought of Fury trying to ride a horse was rather amusing. Belvia led Alexa straight to where Thor stood with his large bay horse. Belvia turned and began to leave.

"Hey Belvia, thanks for your help, see you later!" Belvia was once again caught off guard by the midgardian's informality and openness, she let a smile slip before heading off.

Thor was unaware of Alexa's presence until she had called to her maid, his morning had been spent trying to convince his brother that Alexa would be an asset on their journey. However Loki was never easily swayed and had stayed in a mood similar to the previous night.

"Lady Alexa I see you have found us, your horse is tacked up and waiting" he gestured to the dun horse being held by a young stable boy. She wandered over to the horse impressed with the beauty of it. "Would you like help-" he stopped realising she was already atop of her steed. Alexa's horse was noticeably smaller than Thor's and was leaner, obviously built for speed. This could be fun she thought giving her horse a good rub on its neck.

Thor was somewhat speechless at the sight of the armoured Midgardian atop her horse, her brown hair waving in the light breeze. He hadn't thought a woman would have such a immediate effect on him. But he was wrong, Alexa had changed that. He was lost to the world in thought still upon the ground, when Loki and his mount found their way to them.

"As much as I hate to disturb your usual mindless gaze we have a village to get to". Loki's horse was a dark dapple grey and a similar size to Thor's horse but slightly more slender. Thor was caught unaware, his cheeks tinted at Loki's dry comment not realising how he stared.

Alexa eased her horse to join the others, her eyes surveying the interactions between the two brothers. As she rode over she caught their attentions

"I see you persuaded your little friend to come, and there was I thinking she wouldn't come", Loki spoke with an air of humour seemingly trying to cover his distain at Alexa's company.

"Your mind fails you, I am, have you know, a woman of my word", Alexa responded coolly knowing a long day was ahead and to be already arguing was not on the table. She averted her gaze to Thor and addressed him in a much warmer tone. "Shall we?" Thor nodded deeply and squeezed his horse on to take the head of the party.

The journey was a fairly long one, one that Alexa relished as so much more of the mysterious realm was uncovered to her. Her surroundings darted between green forests and open plains always with the snow capped mountains in the distance seeming to grow with every step. Thor had said they weren't to travel that far as the village was a good day or so before the mountains. Hopefully another excursion would allow her to reach the impressive peaks. The three had a rather uneventful journey though that was probably for the best. Loki had overtaken Thor to lead the group early on, eager to distance himself from the others. He had said little aside from scoffing at Thor's comments. Thor, obviously used to him carried on with his stories unflustered by his brother. The stories were often of his childhood and always held Alexa's attention as the childhood of an Asgardian prince was rather different from her own and vastly more interesting. They eventually neared a small village one that was bursting with petite wooden cottages. Riding through the village Alexa noted the abundance of cattle being herded between fields along the dusty well trodden paths through the village. The village was named Eretha and was obviously a farming village, the trio stopped as the village elder strode over to them, much to Alexa's dismay, wearing an intensely fearful expression.

"Greetings young princes of Asgard",he bowed respectively as the princes dismounted shortly followed by Alexa. The man's eyes darted to Alexa unsure how to address her.

"Lady Alexa is the realms newest royal warrior", Thor chirped. The man smiled and nodded his head before continuing.

"I am Boron the elder of Eretha"

"We have met before" Loki spoke up acknowledging the silver haired man.

"We seem to have been the victims of a merciless murder, we still have the poor man but are perplexed by his unusual wounds. Would you take a look?" The man spoke in hushed tones so only the three could hear, though passing villagers who had noticed the royal arrival still looked shaken from the attack and kept their distance. The brothers nodded and followed after the man with Alexa in tow. He led them to a barn at the edge of the village, one that no villagers dared approach. Alexa braced herself for the body, maintaining her work mindset she had seen bodies before not that the sight was ever a pleasant one. The door creaked shut behind them, as the man pulled back a stained cloth curtain to reveal the victim.

"It is like nothing we have ever seen before. Word of the attack has spread quickly and we would like to calm the villagers" Loki strode forward with Thor just behind, who as he laid eyes on the corpse immediately looked to his younger brother wearing an intense look of worry. Loki ignored him and carried on his inspection, he picked up a pale hand and noted its blue tint. He laid it back down before moving to the mans side. Finally allowing Alexa a clear look. A man not much older than her lay stiff on the straw covered table. His skin had a mild blue tint, but what drove the trio to concern was a large wound in the left of the man's chest. It was deep, but no blood was visible. Instead a dark blue colour smothered the wound with what looked like clear ice crystals around it. The crystals also appeared down one side of his face and leaked from his mouth trailing down his neck. Loki finally looked up, his eyes met with Thor's and he looked away wistfully towards Boron.

"I suspect no weapon was acquired?"

"No, nothing we searched-"

"No witnesses?"

"No"

Loki mumbled to himself and sighed aggressively. Thor put a comforting hand to his shoulder only to be pushed aside as Loki removed himself for the barn. Thor followed suit after a careful final glance over the man. Alexa stood next to Boron, and the two continued to survey looks over the body. Alexa had never seen anything like the before, and she had been involved in some strange going ons. No logical explanation could be pieced together in her mind. She audibly sighed thinking of the family he had left behind in his cold wake. She saw the princes outside as she left the barn in deep discussion. Thor was obviously worried and was quizzing Loki, who spoke spitefully and was clearly in a foul mood. Thor was shaking this head in disbelief and said something inaudible to Alexa. Loki turned back to him and stepped authoritatively towards Thor practically spitting words at the prince before he turned on his heel off to the horses. Alexa approached Thor concerned at his somber state, her eyes rose to his eyes as he briefly mustered up a smile, the pair then followed the route Loki had carved through the village. They reached him as he mounted his dapple grey stallion, his gaze clearly avoiding them. Boron had stumbled along as fast as possible behind to catch up.

"My princes what can you conclude, to serve as piece of mind for my village?" He looked cautiously to Loki knowing he held the answers.

"You will find no piece of mind from the truth" Loki grunted turning to Boron.

"But what is the cause of this merciless crime?" Noticing Loki's mood he spoke quietly and respectfully.

"It does not concern you" He turned his horse away to the path back to the palace.

"But-"

"We will send word soon Boron, your current duty is to calm your village. You will hear from us soon their is no doubt in my words" Thor chipped in before Loki could answer knowing his brother wouldn't hold his tongue. Boron nodded obviously crestfallen with the little he had learned. "Farewell Boron, you will hear word from us soon. I wish your village safety" Alexa and Thor mounted their horses and trotted off to catch up with Loki, leaving an anxious and perplexed Boron in their dust.

Alexa trailed after the Asgardians even more confused than Boron, it was clear the princes had come to discover the attacker, yet no word had been spoken of it. The body was another piece to the puzzle, a piece she would never of imagined. After trying to solve the mystery herself for a good portion of the journey she trotted up to the brothers.

"So are we off to find the killer?" She spoke confidently over the clatter of her horses trotting hooves.

"And what gives you that idea?" Loki replied from her left.

"Well you obviously know who they are" she trailed off

"The killer or killers in question would frightened your dear little midgardian heart past the point of living" Loki's voice was dripping with fake sincerity.

"And there was me thinking you didn't care about a midgardian's well being" Loki snorted mildly amused by her sarcasm. Thor had been watching their interactions carefully hoping their feud had faded enough for them to hold a conversation. He knew his brother's unease over the topic and knew he had to step carefully.

"We are currently unaware of the individual who commuted the terrible deed, but we know of their origin". Thor glanced to Loki to sense wether he was clear to continue. The pause was longer than Alexa desired as she began to grow frustrated at the withheld information.

"Is anyone going to enlighten me on this, or am I going to have to beg" Loki turned to Alexa and smirked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you begging to me"

"Of all people you are not getting me to beg, it's a turn of phrase, it basically means tell me." Loki's smirk faded somewhat. "You seriously thought I was going to beg?"

"Are you humans not used to it enough already?" The smirk returned though his gaze was fixed forward. Thor inwardly winced knowing Alexa had a short tolerance of Loki.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's never going to happen...never" Alexa spelt out the last word slowly whilst restraining herself knowing if she wanted information she would have to play ball.

"So it is word on Frost Giants you seek?" Loki clearly ignoring her presence whilst he spoke.

"Frost Giants?"

"We fear they are the ones who murdered the innocent man, they are..." Thor paused unsure how to describe the enemy of Asgard whilst in his brothers Jotun presence. Loki picked up on Thor's pause knowing he was trying to bypass his reaction and refrain from offending him.

"Cruel blood thirsty monsters, destined for destruction and to spill blood. They're from a realm as cold as their hearts and remain Asgard's prime enemy" Loki spat the words knowing of the fear they would strike in the new warrior. Alexa was taken back my Loki's sudden outburst. Her grasp on her reins tightened and she swallowed before speaking up again. But she was cut off by Thor.

"That is not all they are brother"

"Is it not? Then tell me what praise have you ever heard a Frost Giant earn?" Loki stopped his horse and faced Thor his eyes icily cold. Thor paused unable to commit to an answer, knowing Loki was asking of himself.

"I thought not" Loki squeezed his horse on unintentionally catching up with Alexa. The silence wore on until Alexa thought Loki had calmed sufficiently enough to be questioned.

"So these umm..."

"Frost Giants" he mumbled, avoiding her completely.

"Yeah those, they're Asgard's enemy?"

"Yes"

"And we are still at war with them"

"A truce is in place"

"So that means-"

"That they have breached the terms of agreement. No Asgardian would expect a Jotun to hold a truce. They expect very little of the Frost Giants. And it seems the Asgardians are correct" Loki started harshly as his patience was wearing thin, but as he progressed his voice slowed and allowed his mind to wander. Alexa detecting his discomfort slowed her horse so she was in line with Thor allowing Loki to ride out of earshot.

"So Jotuns are Frost Giants?" Alexa quizzed Thor on the topic all the way home, desperate to lean of a creature that could cause such a horrific death. Thor obliged to her questions though seemed somewhat uneasy at the topic especially as his gaze drifted to Loki.

Alexa had trotted on ahead once the palace was in sight eager to gain a little speed. She dismounted but was then aware she didn't know where to lead her horse. Thankfully the princes arrived shortly, reducing the amount of time Alexa spent looking undoubtably lost.

"Where should I take my horse, I think he has earned a rest"

"Loki would you take Alexa's horse, I must urgently speak with our father" Loki immediately scowled.

"You are not King yet, do not command me like one", Loki near on shouted, he turned and lead his horse off, dragging the animal behind him.

" I would like to do it myself, my horse deserves my attention after our long ride" Thor cast Loki a mixed expression before leading Alexa and their horses to their stables. A stable hand took Thor's horse from him, Alexa declined protesting she wanted to do it herself. Thor stood at the stable door watching Alexa untack and soothe the horse. She was gentle and loving to the horse, he was bewitched with her as he watched her. Her delicate hands soothed the animal's neck, it stretched clearly grateful of her attention. He knew she had caught his attention but he was now realising the extent of his feelings and the hold she had over him. But she had never seemed to show any herself. She seemed to be a tightly closed book, with her feeling trapped within the pages, that was if she had any feelings for him at all.

"Thor your father is waiting for our presence" Loki paused noticing Thor's discomfort as he had caught him watching the midgardian, " I believe this is of more importance than-" Thor instantly uncomfortable with what he knew his brother would say marched off to the ornate doors which Loki leant against. Loki raised a brow as Thor strode past noting the tint in his brothers cheeks. Loki cast a brief look to where Alexa emerged before heading off after Thor to seek out The Allfather.

**So another chapter written and hopefully enjoyed! Please review I'd love to know what you think! Do you guys like Alexa(I do but I might be biased :P ) and the story so far? Constructive criticism is welcome especially as this is my first fic! Reviews and follows are always appreciated! Just as a teaser i have the story pretty much planned out now, just need to scribble it down for you guys! thanks for reading! And keep reading! Don't forget to follow and review and fave if you feel so inclined! Xx**


End file.
